Kenpachi Zaraki Vs. Undyne
Kenpachi Zaraki Vs. Undyne is Episode 1 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Kenpachi from Bleach and Undyne from Undertale. Description Two incredibly strong warriors with eyepatches clash! Will the raw power of the Shinigami win or will Undyne's immense determination pull through? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Waterfall There was something wrong in the Waterfall. A creature had been eating the souls of whatever monster crossed its path. It was a hollow. The hollow had just finished devouring the soul of a child when it was struck right though the middle of its mask with a blade. The mask was sliced cleanly in two. The hollow then vanished and was dealt with. The wielder of the blade sheathed it. It was Zaraki Kenpachi. "I've complete what I was sent here to do. Now I better leave." He was about to make his way back to Soul Society when he sensed something stalking him. Suddenly, a spear was sent flying his way. Kenpachi was quick enough to block it with his sword. "Impressive." A figure in armor jumped out of the shadows and took its helmet off. It was Undyne. "Are you trying to piss me off?" "Shut up you murder! All these innocent monsters have died because of you, including this one here." "Hey, listen lady, I didn't kill them! It was..." "Silence! You filthy liar! I will dispatch you right here where you stand!" "Alright then, show me what you've got!" HERE WE GOOO! Undyne threw some spears at Kenpachi, who simply hit them away with his Soul Cutter. He dashed towards Undyne, who try to halt his advance by projecting more spears, but Kenpachi dodged them with ease. As soon as he was close enough, Kenpachi jumped forward and slashed downwards at Undyne, who prevented the attack from landing by holding out her spear. It was now a battle of strength. "I would give up if I were you!" Kenpachi snarled. "I will never succumb to the likes of you!" Undyne replied. "Then you face my wrath!" Kenpachi won the strength battle and managed to throw Undyne off guard. He then hit her with a combo of slashes until Undyne attempted to fight back and block one of the slashes with her spear. The impact sent both combatants flying away from each other. The skidded back and looked up. "You know nothing of my power either you know!" Undyne yelled" Kenpachi was about to run forward but his feet wouldn't move. He tried again but it was useless. His feet were immobilized by an unknown force. "What is going on?" "Your soul is yellow, now you will yield before me! Undyne once again threw spears at her foe. Kenpachi had no choice but to block the projectiles with his soul cutter. After a while, a white spear was heading in his direction. He tried to block it, but as the projectile got near him, it moved quickly behind him and struck him in the back. Kenpachi was launched forward and Undyne attacked him a few times with her spear. As she finished her assault. She sprouted some spears from the ground beneath Kenpachi, launching him into the air. Kenpachi fell down the waterfall and Undyne followed him. Kenpachi landed in the dump and got to his feet. He thought he had lost Undyne before she landed right next to him and swung her spear. Kenpachi was quick enough to block the attack with his Soul Cutter. "Can't you give me a break?" "Did you really think I would just let you leave here alive?" The two engaged in a duel. The two weapons clashed several times until Kenpachi quickly moved to Undyne's side and slashed her. Undyne was not quick enough to react and got hit by a flurry of slashes from Kenpachi's Soul Cutter. Kenpachi then grabbed her and threw her against a rocky wall. After that, he struck the ground with his weapon and sent an energy wave flying at his foe, who moved out of the way just in time. Undyne attempted to sprout more spears from the ground but Kenpachi was able to move out of the way of every one of them. However, while he was occupied doing this, Undyne ran forward and jabbed him with her spear. She then attacked him over and over before kicking him to the ground. While Kenpachi was down, Undyne grabbed a boulder and suplexed it, trying to crush the Shinigami under the rock mass. Kenpachi, however, rolled out of the way, hopped to his feet and swung his sword at his opponent's neck. Undyne failed to notice this and her head went flying into the air. As it came down, Kenpachi swung downwards with his weapon and sliced it in half before it fell to the ground. Undyne's headless body collapsed and blood continued to spill out where her head once was. Kenpachi cleaned the blood of his sword. "She was a strong opponent, just not strong enough to best me in battle!" He then walked away. DBX Results Category:Desert Croc Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs